The Moon, Lighten Up by the Sun
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Dia yang tidak mengenal eksistensi suara, dengan tarian sebagai bahasanya. [AkaKuro] #EyesVoiceHear


**.**

 **.**

 **The Moon, Lighten up by the Sun**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 ** _an AkaKuro fanfiction by KaizumiAyame_**

 ** _Ballerino!AU, poetry, drama, mengandung puisi yang nggak seindah karangan pujangga ternama, dan kisah yang masih sedangkal kolam ikan._**

 **Lagu yang cocok untuk diperdengarkan saat adegan ini adalah _Clair de Lune_ -Debussy.**

 _._

 _._

 _Adakah dunia yang lebih indah,_

 _Dari wadah yang penuh dengan suara?_

 _"_ _Tidak ada," mereka bilang._

 _Tanpa suara, tidak akan ada nada._

 _Tanpa nada, tidak akan ada yang namanya melodi hidup._

* * *

Di ruangan itu, semuanya sudah pergi–menyisakan sesosok manusa.

Kostum ketat berwarna putih melekat sempurna di tubuh kurus, merelakan yang mengenakan bergerak leluasa di sepanjang lantai kayu. Piano _grand_ buatan Steinwey&Songs terpajang indah di sudut, namun tidak bersuara.

Satu-satunya lagu yang mengalun adalah melodi piano yang berputar otomatis di otak, melatari tarian. Menjadi iringan ketika ia melakukan _assemble, arabesque,_ dan _ballonne_ dengan anggun. Semuanya dilakukan dengan sempurna dan beruntun, tanpa kesalahan.

Tumitnya berputar lembut, menggesek lantai. Lalu mengambang lagi selama sepersekian detik, sebelum mendarat bagai angsa.

* * *

 _Apakah absennya suara dari indera,_

 _Akan membutakan diri akan nada?_

 _Bukannya mereka yang tidak merasa,_

 _Justru memiliki hidup nan berwarna?_

* * *

Bayangannya terpantul cantik di cermin. Namun percayalah, ia adalah seoang _danseur_ sejati. Di balik tubuh indah itu, ada jiwa yang rapuh. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa disampaikan.

Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata terucap–dan dia tahu itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya di tengah keheningan, belajar memahami walaupun tidak mendengar. Belajar untuk berkomunikasi walaupun tidak bersuara. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi normal, berusaha membuat orang lain melupakan kelemahannya dan menatap dirinya seperti mereka menatap orang normal pada umumnya.

Ah, tidak.

Dia membutuhkan atensi yang lebih.

* * *

 _Ketika gerak tubuh mampu membahasakan segala ekspresi,_

 _Apakah kita masih memerlukan suara?_

 _Apakah kita masih perlu mengutarakan isi hati,_

 _Ketika tubuh ini sudah cukup menjadi lambang?_

* * *

Selama 5 tahun pertama dalam hidupnya, dia masih mencari. Dia tidak membutuhkan tepuk tangan. Ia tidak membutuhkan pujian verbal–karena ia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah aura hangat dari mereka yang menghargai eksistensinya.

3 tahun kemudian ia sempat berhenti. Ia menyerah mencari. Ia berusaha menerima fakta sebagai bagian dari mereka yang tidak sempurna.

Sampai saat itu tiba.

Kecintaannya pada balet dimulai ketika ia melihat sosok itu menari di atas panggung, di tengah-tengah penari lain. Penari muda dengan rambut merah itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya ketika tirai disibak terbuka, bersiap memulai babak pertama.

Tarian itu elegan, namun angkuh. Setiap rentang tangannya, setiap lompatan yang dilakukannya mempertegas kenyataan bahwa dia–sang penari, adalah orang yang bebas.

Tetsuya terkesima.

* * *

 _Bulan tidak pernah berani menyapa matahari,_

 _Dan matahari tidak pernah berusaha mencari bulan._

 _Mereka saling mengenal, namun tidak pernah bicara._

 _Keduanya tertawa, menangis, dan bersinar dalam diam._

* * *

Ia tidak memerlukan lagu latar. Buat apa, kalau ekspresi tubuh sang penari sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Ketika ia melompat, Tetsuya langsung menangkap tanda bahaya. Ketika ia mundur dengan tumit yang satu menggesek yang lain, ia memahami rasa takutnya.

Sang penari adalah wujud nyata dari alunan lagu yang dimainkan orkestra.

Ketika sepasang bola matanya bertemu dengan iris biru Tetsuya secara tidak sengaja, Tetsuya langsung jatuh cinta.

 _Aku ingin menjadi penari_ , adalah impian barunya setelah bertahun-tahun menginginkan suara.

Lagu penutup diakhiri dengan suara setipis benang, meninggalkan cinta pertamanya berdiri sendirian di depan tirai merah yang perlahan-lahan turun.

* * *

 _Atau mungkin mereka memang berbicara, tanpa ada yang mendengar?_

 _Apakah sinarnya–sama seperti suaranya, tidak pernah dianggap ada?_

 _Mungkinkan suara ini ada, namun sengaja tidak diperdengarkan?_

 _Mungkinkan sinar itu–sebenarnya–memaparkan sebuah cerita?_

* * *

Sang bulan purnama bersinar malu-malu di balik awan gelap, berusaha mengintip _ballerino_ muda yang masih menari. Dan ketika nama Tetsuya disebut-sebut, orang tak ayal menyebutnya sebagai wujud nyata dari sang rembulan. Pucat, namun indah. Walaupun begitu, keanggunannya tidak akan kentara tanpa adanya matahari yang meminjamkan cahayanya.

Dan bagi Tetsuya, mataharinya adalah sang penari merah yang berlaga di atas panggung, menguasai dunia balet klasik.

* * *

 _Apakah mungkin sang mentari nan gagah perkasa,_

 _Berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu?_

 _Apakah sang bulan –yang ada karena cahaya sang mentari,_

 _Mampu mendengar sapaan bisu dari kawan yang bercahaya?_

* * *

"Kau akan jadi _ballerino_ yang luar biasa."

Ketika ia melakukan putaran pertamanya, orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Mereka memahami kalimat yang tersirat dari gerakan sederhana itu.

 _Aku ingin bicara dengan bahasaku sendiri_.

Ditonton setia oleh langit malam, _bris_ _é_ _vol_ _é_ mengakhiri latihannya malam itu.

.

 **END**

.

 _Assemble_ : melompat dari pijakan dengan satu kaki, dan mendarat dengan dua kaki (memosisikan kedua kaki lurus pada saat di udara).

 _Arabesque:_ posisi ketika penari berdiri dengan satu kaki diangkat lurus, jari-jari kaki ditegakkan.

 _Ballonne:_ lompatan lebar dengan satu kaki menendang udara.

 _Ballerino, danseur:_ penari balet pria. _Ballerino_ adalah bahasa Italia, sedangkan _danseur_ adalah bahasa Prancis.

 _Bris_ _é_ _vol_ _é:_ posisi akhir penari balet, dengan satu kaki ditekuk dan satu tangan direntangkan.

 _Steinwey &Songs _adalah pelesetan dari merk piano ternama _Steinway &Sons_.

 **a/n  
** Maafkan saya yang malah pelarian untuk bikin fic ini *nangis*  
Di tengah-tengah hati yang bimbang mencari ide, malah muncul fic baru yang sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan fic2 lain yang sedang saya garap. :"""  
Ide ini muncul waktu saya baca novel _Claire de Lune_. Novel _mellow_ yang berhasil bikin saya jatuh cinta ke dunia balet.  
Semoga pesan di cerita ini bisa ditangkap, dan nggak dilepaskan begitu aja #emangkupukupu

 **Xoxo,  
** **Ayame**


End file.
